First Halloween
by mydearwaltson
Summary: Rapunzel's very first Halloween and Eugene isn't too keen on going. A fluffy one-shot.


**Just a little fluff I thought up for the upcoming holiday, enjoy!**

* * *

The castle was filled with decorations in Rapunzel's excitement for her very first Halloween.

Cobwebs hung everywhere, plastic spiders hid in precarious places, and festive black and orange streamers littered the halls. She designed every bit of it, read every book about the subject and considered every costume she could think of.

She had several ideas in mind: a witch, a fairy, a bunny rabbit and her particular favorite; a thief.

Eugene liked the idea of her being bad for a change so he took a liking to both the witch and the thief ideas.

"Hey Blondie, I think you'd make a great thief," to which she gave him a playful nudge on his leg.

"Who or what are you going to be, Eugene?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of her fiancé in a costume of some sort.

"Woah, woah!" He raised his palms in front of him, "I don't dress up," he folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall.

She frowned, "Well, why not?" She folded her arms as well, raising her eyebrow.

"Because Flynn Rider doesn't _do_ that sort of thing," he replied cleverly.

She paused for a moment, glaring at him, then got up from her seat and abruptly yanked on his collar, pulling his face so close to her's that their noses touched and could feel each other's breath.

In a silky smooth voice she declared, "_You're_ not Flynn Rider. You're my Eugene Fitzherbert, and I'm going to get you into a costume if it _kills_ me!"

His eyes were wide open, staring incredulously at her, yet he found himself somewhat aroused and he felt his cheeks flush furiously. She released him and sat back down on the couch, satisfied with his reaction.

"So, shall we discuss you're costume? I'm thinking something… different. Something dark, but handsome, mysterious, but charming; along those lines, I guess," she cocked an eyebrow at him and his eyes showed fear for whatever she was creating in her mind.

. . .

"Are you ready yet Eugene?" She was so excited for his unveiling that she was jumping up and down. Her hands were clenched in front of her, waiting for him to step out of his closet.

"I look ridiculous!" Eugene grumbled from behind the door.

"Don't be silly! You'll look amazing!" She giggled, "C'mon out!"

There was a pause then out he came, hunched over in defeat with a scowl on his face. Rapunzel smiled widely and rotated her hand to tell him to turn around, "Happy?" He asked sarcastically as he slowly spun. A proud expression graced her face because of how successful his costume turned out to be.

"Ecstatic!" She squealed.

His outfit consisted of a plain black and white suit with a red bowtie for a sophisticated element, which he didn't like too much. A long black cape that fell down his back and all the way to the floor was attached to his jacket to make him look dark and mysterious. In her eyes, it was quite the attractive ensemble.

She walked up to him and circled his figure, taking in all of his angles, looking for any mistakes or anything that could be fixed.

When she was back in front of him she remembered one more thing, "Where are the teeth?"

He pouted.

"Show me the teeth," she insisted and he rolled his eyes and parted his lips to show the fangs she had acquired for the finishing touch.

"Is this really necessary?" He lisped, "These things are uncomfortable."

"It's all _very_ necessary!" She said as she fixed his blood red bowtie. He watched intently on her focused, apple green eyes.

She noticed his gaze and stopped fumbling with it. She looked up at him and took his collar with her index finger and pulled his face to her's again, "I say you look very dashing in your costume."

"Aren't I always?" He said, flashing his smolder to which she pulled her face away giggling. She found his sense of humor strangely funny. He smirked, "Well, as a vampire, I think I'm supposed to be bloodthirsty, right?" All of the right reasons were implied in his voice.

"Yes you are," she giggled knowingly and he lowered his head to press his lips to her neck.

His lips lingered there then slowly trailed up to her face and to the edge of her lips where he pulled away and spat the fake fangs onto the floor and kissed her. He could wash those things later.

"I guess that makes me a vampire too, doesn't it?"

He grinned triumphantly.

"There goes my thief idea."

They both laughed and he bent down to kiss her again as she threw her arms around his neck.

. . .

Her new costume was quite similar to her usual purple dress, only different colours.

The dress was mainly pitch black with a white panel on the skirt and red ribbons on the bodice. The dress came with a cape, much like Eugene's but shorter. Normally, she would never wear such a thing but it was Halloween so it was acceptable.

When she waltzed out of the closet, her ex-thief was sitting there waiting. When he took in her getup he smiled genuinely and walked up to her, "Even as a vampire you look beautiful," he said as he placed a strand of her short, brown hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into his touch.

"Thanks, Eugene," her heart warmed at the comment.

They stood in silence for a moment then Eugene interrupted it, "Let's go get something to eat. Knowing you, you'll probably start eating the candy out there."

She nodded and stepped away to have dinner.

As she was walking away, he sneaked up on her, scooped her up and carried her to the dining room.

She was so tiny, she had no trouble fitting in his arms.

"I have feet, you know!" She giggled pressing her palm to his chest. He ignored her protests and kept walking.

The delicious scent of pork and mashed potatoes filled their lungs as they neared the dining room. It made Eugene's mouth water and he realized how hungry he was.

"It smells so good," she groaned.

"I could sink my teeth into that," he hissed and showed his fangs, suppressing the urge to laugh at his own pun and leaving a goofy smile on his face.

She slapped his chest playfully, "That was terrible!"

"Ouch Blondie! I thought it was genius," he smirked at her and they walked into the room taking in the long table filled with tempting meals.

Eugene's jaw dropped then his lips curved into a huge smile as he ran awkwardly to the food with Rapunzel still in his arms.

He placed her on the floor and immediately piled his plate high with different foods.

Halfway through their meal, the king and queen entered with arms linked, "Well, don't you two look darling!" Queen Catherine exclaimed as she sat down. Rapunzel smiled at her and Eugene scowled to his plate, he didn't like to be darling, or cute, or adorable, or really anything of the sort. He was a man.

A conversation floated amongst the four of them about what to expect out there. Rapunzel listened closely with wide eyes, eager to soak up all the information she could.

"We should get going! It's going to get dark soon," Rapunzel pointed out. They excused themselves after her parents wished her good luck and she went to her room to put the finishing touches on her getup.

To be as scary as possible, she applied thick eyeliner around her eyes to make herself look dark and evil. When she walked out of the bathroom she heard a scream and saw Eugene scrambling back towards the bed.

"Oh my God, Rapunzel, you scared the crap out of me!" He held his hand to his heart as he leaned back onto the bed frame. His girl never wore makeup, but being all for the festivities, she would do something like that.

She looked startled from his terror and asked tentatively, "Is it too much…?"

"Well you could've warned me," he said smiling and strode over to give her a hug. It seemed to make her feel better and she grabbed their pillowcases and led them both outside, squealing in excitement.

. . .

They burst through the front door, Rapunzel panting from exhaustion and Eugene ready to fall asleep right then and there.

"Being a vampire sucks…" He declared.

Rapunzel frowned and asked, "Why does it suck? I had so much fun!"

There was a pause as he disappointedly shook his head; that pun was very much intended.

Her eyes widened in realization after what felt like forever, "Ugh, Eugene!" She shoved him playfully with her tiny arms. Their whole night had been filled with bad puns and vampire jokes; admittedly, they were getting quite old.

"What?" He asked, faking his innocence. He laughed and gave her a small shove back.

They walked into the sitting area where she knew her mother usually spent her time and eagerly displayed her half-filled pillowcase of goodies. Eugene had insisted on carrying it, but if she could pull Gothel up- …never mind. The past was the past and that stayed there.

The first thing the queen saw was her bag of treats and she started, "Goodness, Rapunzel! That much candy could keep you-" She was cut off when she looked up at her daughter's face, "Uhm… Rapunzel, dear, your- uhm…" She circled a hand around her face to indicate her makeup malfunction.

Her finger went up to her face to wipe at the space around her eye. When it came back covered with black she blushed and rushed to a bathroom.

She almost screamed when she saw herself. Her liner was smudged all around her eyes, it made her look gothic and creepy.

How much fun was she having out there?

She quickly cleaned her face of every bit of makeup she could and returned.

"Much better," Eugene placed his arm around her waist and pulled her beside him.

Her mother smiled, "Now Rapunzel, we can't have you eating all of that candy at one time."

She pouted, "But why?"

"Because you'll never sleep," Eugene added, "and I'm the one who has to deal with that," she gave him a coy smile at his remark.

"Fine, but can I have just one before bed?" She pleaded clenching her hands together.

"Alright, but just one."

"Yay!" She snatched a chocolate from the pile, popping it into her mouth, "Goodnight Mom!" She called behind her as she walked away with Eugene.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder on the way to their room, she wasn't sure she could make it there without falling asleep.

"Eugene," she mumbled sleepily, "Can we pretend I don't have feet this time?"

He chuckled and scooped her up again to carry her the rest of the way.

"Thanks," she smiled, closed her eyes and curled up into his chest, inhaling his enrapturing scent.

She yawned and started to drowsily ramble into his suit like she usually did when she was exhausted, "Thanks for taking me trick or treating Eugene. I know you didn't want to and I'm sorry I made you but it was so fun! I want to do that again next year, is that okay? Did you have fun? I really hope you did because I think we could definitely do that again…" Then she was on her bed, "Y'know, I think Halloween is my new favorite holiday."

"You said the same thing about Thanksgiving, Blondie," he chuckled, "Just you wait until Christmas."

He came back in his night clothes and got into bed with her, "When's that?" She wondered.

"In two months," he replied and she snuggled up to him, still in her costume and smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This is my first Tangled fic! Yay!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled; Disney does)**

**Edit: Thanksgiving comes before Halloween here in Canada (No, I don't think they live in Canada)**


End file.
